Christmas Shopping
by waffletoast215
Summary: Sonic and Megaman need to buy Christmas presents for each other, but they're totally stuck on what to buy. Amy and Plum are in the same situation. Sonic teams up with Plum, and Rock with Amy, in order to try and find something that'll make their partners happy. Contains MegaSonic and PlumRose.


"Sonic? Sonic, are you here?" Amy called as she arrived at Sonic's house. She cupped her hands around her eyes and pressed her face against a window. Sonic wasn't visible, so she knocked on the door.

"Be there in a second!" A voice responded from inside.

Amy shivered and rubbed her arms. It was cold out, possibly 20 degrees or even less. The ground was covered in thick, white snow; thankfully the sidewalks were shoveled. She watched as her breath became an icy fog.

After a minute or so, the door opened. Rock was standing in the doorway. He smiled. "Oh, hey Amy!" he greeted her. "You can come in, if you want." He stepped to the side, gesturing for her to enter.

"Is Sonic here?" She asked.

"He went out this morning, he said he had to go do some stuff." Rock replied. "Oh, do you want some warm tea? It's cold out there."

"That would be lovely!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the living room couch. "But do you know if he'll be back soon?"

"I have no clue. Sonic likes to just randomly come and go sometimes." Rock shrugged as he started to heat up a cup of water.

Amy sighed.

"Is there a message you want me to tell him? Or I could call him or something, if he has a communicator with him." Rock was stirring the tea bag around in the boiling water.

"I just wanted to know if he wanted to go shopping with me to help me find a Christmas present for Plum."

"Oh, I can do that!" Rock scooped the tea bag out of the cup and brought it over to where Amy was sitting.

"Really, you will?" Amy's eyes widened.

"Of course! I need to get Sonic a present, too." Rock sat down on the couch next to her.

"I guess we both need some help shopping." Amy chuckled. "Where do you think we should go?"

"Well, we could go to the town square. Oh, maybe we could go to that big mall in the city?"

"Oooh, I love malls! Count me in!" Amy exclaimed as she drank the last sip of her tea, slamming the cup down on the coffee table.

"So, do you wanna teleport there, or take Rush?" Rock asked.

"Um…" Amy looked down at the ground, remembering the nauseous experience she had last time she had been teleported. "R-Rush is fine!" She held up her hands and smiled, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Rock stepped outside and whistled. At a moment's notice, Rush teleported in and transformed into a Jet.

Rock jumped on and waved to Amy. "You coming?"

"Yep!" She jumped on behind Rock and put her hands around his waist, looking at her feet.

"You won't fall!" Rock giggled. "Rush is totally safe."

Rush's engines fired up and he blasted forwards. Amy clung to Rock tightly at first, but then her grip loosened and she looked around.

"Hey, this is actually pretty fun!" She exclaimed. "It reminds me of the times when Sonic rescued me and he'd carry me while running."

"It is, right?" Rock agreed. "And yeah. There is something special about being carried by Sonic." Rock looked back at her. "But you already have Plum, so paws off!" He joked.

"I know I know, calm your gears!" She quipped in return.

* * *

Sonic's feet skidded across the ground as he slowed his running to a stop. He took a few steps until he reached the door to Tails' workshop. He examined a note that was taped to the door.

"Out testing a new Tornado model. I'll be back soon, assuming I don't crash. W-which I won't, I swear, Sonic! – Tails".

Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot for a few seconds. "Well, there goes going to Tails for help..." He commented aloud. "I can't get to Angel Island without the Tornado either, so I can't go see Knuckles. Guess I could see Amy, though…" He fixed one of his gloves and took off running until he reached Amy's house.

He took a deep breath and cringed a bit as he knocked on her door. _She's with Plum now, I don't need to be so nervous anymore._ It had been a few months since Amy started dating Plum, although he still had an intuition that Amy was going to pressure him to marry her every time he came to visit.

No one answered the door.

 _Hmm, she's out, who should I go to now?_ He thought.

He turned around once he heard footsteps behind him. Plum was walking up to him.

Sonic had heard about Plum through stories that Rock and Amy had told him, but he had never actually met her.

"Oh, hey Sonic!" she began. "You came to see Amy?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if she would help me shop for presents for Rock, since she's pretty good at thinking of presents." Sonic held out his hand to shake Plum's. For a robot he'd never met before, she seemed pretty informal.

"Well she is for other people. For herself, though, I have no idea what she wants."

"Isn't Amy usually pretty open about what she wants for Christmas?" Sonic questioned.

"She's normally pretty open, but she hasn't mentioned anything specific. Either that or, I just wasn't paying good enough attention." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I know a lot about Amy, I bet I could help you."

"Oh wow, thank you!" Plum exclaimed, leaning down to reach Sonic's eye level.

Sonic smirked and held out his arms.

Plum blankly stared at him.

"Well, jump in."

"What?" She flatly asked.

"We're going to the mall or someplace, right? I can carry you there, it's faster."

"Oh sorry, I should've realized." She allowed Sonic to pick her up.

"Nah, I should've explained, I'm just used to Rock knowing exactly what to do because we've done this a ton of times."

Sonic took off running towards the center of the city. "Hang on a sec, how did you know who I am?"

"Amy told me about you. She has some pictures of you still in her drawers."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Rock has mentioned you before too."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Rock's and Amy's is a friend of mine." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. After a moment she asked, "Wait, this isn't gonna take long is it?" With a hint of disdain in her voice. She shifted her legs around.

"Not a fan of being carried?" Sonic laughed. "But we'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"Rock! Look at all the decorations!" Amy exclaimed. She twirled around, craning her head up to view every last colorful light and Christmas ornaments.

"They're pretty, huh?' Rock nodded. "But, we should try to think. What stuff would Sonic want here…?"

"And Plum." Amy added.

The duo started walking down the wide, decorated halls. Rock turned his head when he noticed a Best Buy. "Plum likes journalism, right? Do you think she'd like a camera?"

"Ooh, good idea!" Amy skipped into the store and scanned the aisles until she came across a handheld camera with a large lens. "I wonder if this thing takes good pictures?" She started snapping photos of Rock as he started to catch up to her.

"Look at this one! You're blinking." She laughed. "I gotta show this one to Sonic later."

"N-no, how about you don't-" Rock began as an employee walked up to Amy.

"Ma'am, that product is for sale so you can't just take that with you."

"Oh…" Amy said quietly. She slowly put the camera back on the shelf. "But, how much is it?"

"3000 rings."

"Oh." She repeated, taking several steps back.

"How many rings do you have?" Rock asked.

"I only have…1000…" She admitted. "Do you have some?"

"Only a few hundred, and that's just because Sonic gave it to me so I could help him with the grocery shopping and it was leftover." He took a wallet out of one of the pockets in his shorts. "I have some Zenny, though."

"What's a Zenny?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, um, never mind, they don't use that here." Rock put the wallet back in his pocket.

"Guess we gotta try another place…" Amy sighed as she started to exit the store.

"Would Sonic like a new pair of shoes?" Rock wondered aloud.

"I thought he already had all the shoes he could ever need. I mean there's his normal ones, the riding ones, and the soap shoes." Amy counted her fingers.

"Never mind, that won't work." Rock waved his hand.

Amy grabbed his hand. "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll find something! I can't let you go home empty handed on my watch."

Rock smiled. "Thanks, Amy. And I'll help you get something for Plum too."

* * *

"The hedgehog has come to a complete stop. You can get off, now." Sonic remarked as he stopped running.

Plum planted both of her feet on the ground, and then stretched her legs. "Glad that's over. How can Rock stand that?"

"He's got good taste."

Plum shot a quick glare at Sonic before looking at the mall entrance. "So, where do you think we should go first?"

"No clue. I just thought we'd look around and make up our plan as we go."

"Well, what did you get him last year, or the year before that? Maybe you can get something similar."

"A while ago I bought him a Chao plushie, but it might not be special enough if I just buy another one."

"Hmm.." Plum put her chin in her hand.

Sonic examined the window display of a nearby store that was filled with bouquets. "Amy likes flowers a lot, I bet she'd like one of these."

"But she already has a garden outside of her house." Plum pointed out.

Sonic tapped his foot a few times and looked around. "What about that store?" He pointed across the hall towards a store filled with cooking appliances. "Amy likes cooking, I bet you could get her something there."

Plum shrugged. "Maybe. Guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

"Are you sure we'll be able to find something Sonic will like, Amy? I really want to make him happy this Christmas…" Rock was grabbing onto the edge of his shirt with both hands.

"Of course we will. We have to, and I'm not stopping at anything until we do!" Amy claimed triumphantly. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be the hero of your world? What kind of hero worries and gives up?"

"I-I wasn't giving up! I'm just concerned is all." Rock retorted. "Hey wait, have you thought of cooking something for Plum?"

"I cook her things all the time, I want this to be really special."

"I mean like, how about cooking something really special? Like a really fancy recipe!"

"I feel like I've cooked her everything in the book by now…" Amy explained.

Rock gazed over at the cooking supply store. "Well, maybe there's a book in there that has new recipes you can use?"

"Oh, good idea, Rock!" Amy rushed into the store.

By the time Rock caught up to her, she was already skimming through a cookbook. She flipped through it and then put it back on the shelf before picking out another one and repeating the process.

"Finding anything?" He asked.

"Not so far…" She continued to flip through the book until something caught the corner of her eye. She looked around and noticed Plum standing in a nearby aisle.

She gasped. "It's Plum! It's Plum! IT'SPLUMIT'SPLUMIT'SPLUM!" She started to jump up and down excitedly. "Wait…It's Plum! That's bad! We gotta hide!"

Rock grabbed Amy by the shoulders and shoved her behind him. "Stay behind me." He peered over and examined the nearby aisle. "Sonic is with her, too…" He muttered.

Plum's eyes caught Rock's and she started to walk towards him.

"She's coming this way!" He whispered.

"Just act natural! Like I'm not even here!" Amy whispered back.

"Hey, Rock, how's it going?" Plum greeted him.

Rock glanced behind him and then back at Plum. "Good…" He said slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just…shopping…" Rock gritted his teeth.

"Christmas shopping, maybe? Oh hey, that makes me wonder, what are you hoping to get for Christmas? Just curious."

"Uh, well, I…I don't think I really need anything, I mean I got Sonic and what more could you need, right?" Rock looked towards his side, as a drop of sweat poured down the side of his face.

"You must want something." Plum crossed her arms.

"Well, um, I'm not sure yet, so…" Rock trailed off. "Oh, well then, what do you want?" He made eye contact with her.

"I'm…trying to think of ideas. I'm not sure so I thought if I went to the mall I'd see something I might like and that I could ask Amy or someone for it later."

Amy grinned as she hid behind Rock in the aisle.

"Well, have you seen anything?" Rock leaned forwards.

Plum, in turn, leaned backwards. "Nothing yet." She paused. "I should probably keep looking now though, so I'll see you around!" She waved and retreated back to the aisle where she came from.

Rock waved until he saw Plum go into the next aisle. He sighed and his shoulders relaxed.

"We were so close!" Amy clenched her teeth and her hands were in fists.

"Guess we have to keep looking on our own, then." Rock said.

"We should probably get out of this store though, before they find us again." Amy suggested.

Rock nodded and the two of them began to exit the store.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I didn't get anything out of him!" Plum snapped her fingers.

"Guess it's back to square one for us." Sonic added. "But he didn't see me, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, let's get outta here before they find out I'm here too." Sonic dashed out of the store and Plum followed.

"What do you think he meant when he said he has you and he doesn't need anything else?" Plum asked as she walked besides Sonic. "I guess…he really likes being around you?"

"Well, I love being around him too, but that doesn't give me any good ideas for presents."

Plum stopped walking. "Well, what if you were his present?"

Sonic turned around. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, what if as a gift you got him…tickets to something you could do together, or some way for the two of you to spend a good time with each other?"

"I dunno what Rock would want to go to."

"Or maybe you could decorate the house for him, and really wow him? Or make him food, or…" Plum stopped as she eyed a display in the window of a clothing store. It was a cardboard cutout of Honey the Cat posing to demonstrate her newest fashion line.

Plum gasped. "Sonic! Amy loves Honey Brand Accessories! We gotta go in here!" She started to walk into the store.

"Doesn't she own everything Honey's made? I mean, her dress was made by Honey." Sonic replied.

"She doesn't own this new line, it just came out! I think we might've finally found something!"

Plum scanned the aisles until she found the new Honey clothing line. The shelves were stocked with an overwhelming amount of different types of clothing.

She looked up and down the aisle a few times, trying to take it all in.

"I don't think we have enough rings to buy the whole aisle." Sonic interjected, appearing in the aisle behind her.

"I know, but we can get something." Her eyes settled on a red beanie with purple eyes on the rim. She took it off of the shelf and examined it. "I bet Amy would look adorable in this." She showed it off to Sonic. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"You bet." Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "But are you gonna get any clothes with it?"

She looked at the shelves again and pulled out a matching set of a pink shirt and shorts, along with a red belt and shoes. "I think these are all supposed to go together, right?"

"On the poster outside, it says it's called the Amite set."

"That's even close to her name. I bet it's perfect for her!" Plum grinned widely as she looked at the clothes in her hands. "Quick, let's buy these."

Plum went up to the cashier and used some of her rings to buy the clothes.

"Where'd you get the rings?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, on my way to Amy's house I saw them floating above the ground, so I thought I'd pick them up. Especially the big ones with a 10 in the middle, I figured they'd be worth a lot."

Sonic laughed. "I do it all the time."

They walked out of the store, with Plum carrying the clothes in a plastic bag.

"So all we gotta do is get something for Rock, now." Plum said.

"Yeah. What were you saying earlier about making myself the present?"

"Well, I just thought, maybe you could make a special occasion together, or something like that. Since he really seems to like your company and all."

"I could do that, but how do I make it special? We spend time together all the time."

"Maybe you could dress up real fancy for him like those guys." Plum joked, gesturing towards a TV display in the window of an electronics store.

Sonic looked at the TV. On the display four boys in suits and top hats were dancing and singing "All I Want for Christmas is You" along with a girl in a Santa dress.

 _I bet Rock would look really cute dressed like that._ Sonic thought as he watched the musical number.

"It's called Big Time Rush. I think Amy mentioned it before, she really likes that show."

Sonic grinned. "Y'know, that's not a bad idea."

"I was kidding…" Plum eyed Sonic.

"You didn't happen to notice if any stores around here sell suits, did ya?"

"I think I saw one back that way." Plum gestured behind her with her thumb.

"Then we're goin' that way!" Sonic ran in the direction she pointed towards.

"Wait for me, speed demon!" Plum shouted as she ran after him.

"Oh, and can you place a call in to Tails? I need to talk to him."

* * *

"What to get, what to get…" Rock said as he kept walking with Amy.

"Calm down! We'll think of something!" Amy reassured him. "Like…would Sonic want a scarf or something?" She looked towards a stand in the middle of the hall that had a selection of scarves and hats.

"He already has one." Rock dismissed. He looked at the stand and put his hand on a black and white checkered scarf. "Although…this kinda reminds me of Plum." He handed it to Amy, who inspected it thoroughly.

"It looks like a checkered flag…and Plum loves racing…this is perfect!" She exclaimed. "And it's only 100 rings!" She ran up to the stand owner. "I wanna buy this!"

She gave the shopkeeper rings and before she knew it, the scarf was hers.

"Yes! This is great! All I need to do is put it in a box and wrap it." Her cheeks were turning pink.

"Awesome, that's one present down!" Rock exclaimed. "We just need one more."

They continued to walk until Amy laid eyes on a pretzel and hot dog stand. "This might be a bit simple, but…do you think Sonic would like a chili dog? Tails got him one for his birthday once and he really liked it."

"Sonic always loves chili dogs, but I'm not sure if that's special enough."

"Well, how about you make him a special chili dog?"

"How would I do that?"

"Make it Christmas-y. Like, put in peppermints or candy cane pieces or mistletoe-"

"Mistletoe?" Rock echoed.

"Yeah, that's a Christmas classic, right? Although I'm not sure how it tastes, but you could decorate it-"

"That's genius!" Rock said. "Where do you get mistletoe?"

"I think I saw some at the convenience store near my house-"

"Then we gotta go there!" Rock put his hand on Amy's shoulder, preparing to teleport.

Amy slipped out of Rock's grip and her face temporarily went pale. "How about we just take a Taxi instead?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that organics don't like that…" Rock held his hands up in defense. "I was just a little excited."

"It's fine, it's fine." Amy consoled him. "But are you sure there's nothing at the mall that we could get too, just to make sure we get enough?"

"Not unless Sonic would like an ugly sweater or something."

Amy started to laugh. "Y'know, we should do that."

"You think he'd like it?"

"No, but wouldn't it be great to see Sonic in one?"

Rock thought for a moment until his face started to tremble and he broke into laughter. "Okay, that's a good point." He admitted. "But still, should we get it if Sonic wouldn't be into it?"

"It's Sonic we're talking about. He'll understand that it's from the heart, so I'm sure he'll appreciate it a little deep down, even if he doesn't wanna show it." Amy patted Rock's back.

"That's true." Rock agreed. "So is there a store here that sells ugly sweaters?"

"I know a place." Amy grabbed Rock's hand and started to lead him to the store.

* * *

About a week and a half later, Christmas day arrived.

Amy woke up at about 7 AM. _Today's the day!_ She thought. Wearing only a set of pink pajamas and socks, she slipped downstairs into the living room and looked at her Christmas tree, which was decorated with pink lights.

Underneath, in a small pink box, was the scarf. _I hope Plum gets here soon…_

She poured herself some cereal. After a minute of looking at it she put her spoon in it and stirred it around. She sighed. _Why isn't she here yet? She needs to get out of sleep mode soon! She will, right?_

Amy used her communicator to call Plum. She heard a dial tone. She groaned. _When is she gonna wake up?_

A couple hours later, Plum showed up at the house. She was holding her present for Amy behind her back.

"Finally, you came! I was worried you'd never come!" Amy greeted her.

Plum looked at the clock on Amy's wall. "But, it's only 9:15…I thought it was pretty early." She shrugged. "I just came because I saw you called earlier."

"Sorry, I'm just excited! Like, it's Christmas morning! And I got you something and I really want you to see it!"

"Oh, really?" Plum's eyes widened.

"Yep!" Amy took the box out from under the tree. She handed it to Plum. "Merry Christmas, my darling Plum!"

Plum blushed a bit. "Oh, thanks!" She opened it up. "A scarf…wait, it's a checkered flag?" A smile grew across her face.

She wrapped it around her neck and tied it loosely. "This'll help in the cold, thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "And, how do I look?"

Amy held out a pocket mirror in front of Plum. "I think you look beautiful!"

Plum examined herself in the mirror. "Thanks, Amy!" She thanked her again.

Amy put the mirror down on a counter.

Plum put her arm around Amy and kissed her on the cheek. Amy giggled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, but I got you a present too."

Amy's eyes widened. "Ooh, really?" She put her fists up near her face in excitement.

"What, did you think you weren't getting anything?" Plum joked. She held out a large box covered in yellow wrapping paper.

Amy eagerly snatched it from Plum's hands and started to tear off the wrapping paper. She gasped as she opened the box. "The…the Amite set?" She squealed as she put the beanie on her head.

"You look adorable." Plum told her, smiling.

"Aaaaaah, thank you thank you thank you!" Amy repeated. She jumped onto Plum, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek over and over.

"Anytime!" Plum responded.

"Wait, is this what you were doing at the mall?" Amy looked at the clothes.

"Yeah it wa- how did you know I went to the mall for this?"

"Oh…I was hiding behind Rock, cause I went to the mall with him…"

Plum started to laugh. "You're such a silly goose. But that's why I love you." She hugged Amy.

Amy tilted Plum's face towards hers and kissed her lips. Plum's eyes were open in surprise.

"I love you too, Plum!" She said, putting her face in her hands.

* * *

Rock yawned as his eyes opened. He sat up in his bed for a moment before unplugging himself from the outlets.

He looked across the bed to see that the rest of the blankets were already tossed open. _Sonic isn't here? Usually he gets up way after I do…_

Rock slid out of the bed and walked over towards the stairs. Before he could descend into the living room, he noticed Sonic standing at the bottom wearing a top hat and suit.

Sonic zipped up the stairs. "Allow me". He linked his arm with Rock's and started escorting him down the stairs.

"Sonic, you don't have to, you know I can walk just fine." Rock's face turned red.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sonic retorted.

As Sonic reached the bottom of the stairs he picked up Rock in his arms. He spun him around, as if in a waltz, until they reached a piano. Sonic put Rock on top of the piano, where he then sat down and began to play it.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need,

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,

I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,

Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you,

It's youuuuuuu!"

Sonic sang as he played the piano, looking into Rock's eyes.

Rock started clapping. "Wow! That was…" He hesitated. "Wait, since when do you have a piano? And know how to play the piano?"

"Tails built this, and it plays itself."

Rock gave Sonic a quick, judgemental glare. "I should've guessed." He laughed. "But, you went through all that, just for me?"

Sonic nodded.

"Th-thank you…" Rock leaned closer to Sonic, but then jumped back. "Oh wait! I have to give you your present!"

Rock ran over to the small Christmas tree, which was decorated with blue lights and rings. He picked out a box from underneath it and then ran back to Sonic. "Go on, open it!"

Sonic looked at the sweater that was in the box. It was knitted with a green and red pattern.

"Put it on!" Rock urged him. "Please?"

Sonic smirked. "Anything for you, Megs."

As Sonic started to slip on the sweater, Rock hurried over to the kitchen and took his chili dog out of the cabinet. When he returned, Sonic was wearing the sweater, which was a few sizes too big for him and hung over his hands.

Rock snickered. "You look so adorable!" He took out his camera and took a photo.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Oh…this is for you too." Rock held the chili dog above Sonic's head. He flipped the mistletoe over so it was hanging above Sonic.

Rock averted his gaze. "You…you see it right?"

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, just c'mere."

Sonic pulled Rock in close to him and kissed his lips. Rock closed his eyes and put one hand on Sonic's chest as he leaned in closer.

Eventually Sonic pulled away. He looked up at Rock with a smug grin on his face. His face was only a little red.

"That was…" Rock put his chin in his hands. "C-Can I get another one?" He asked. He stumbled backwards a bit, before putting his hand on the counter to catch himself.

"Maybe, after I eat this." Sonic jumped onto the couch.

"Oh, but it was in the counter, and it's really cold in here so it might be too cold so if you want I can put it in the microwa-" Rock began, but stopped speaking as Sonic had already finished eating it in two bites.

"How do you do that so fast?" Rock asked, sitting down next to Sonic.

"Have you met me?" Was Sonic's response. "Besides, even if it is really cold in here, you know I have a fireplace." Sonic went over to his electric fireplace and turned it on.

Rock slid onto the floor in front of it. "Good thing you have it, although I'm still a little cold, so it might take some time to warm up…"

"Don't worry about it. If you're cold, we can always get closer to stay warm." Sonic pushed Rock down so that he was lying on the floor and kissed him.

Rock moaned quietly as he felt Sonic's body touch him. Sonic's breath felt warm on his face.

Sonic leaned back. "Told ya you'd get another one."

"Y'know…" Rock began, still lying on the floor. "You're right, that did warm me up."

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Sonic said as he got off from on top of Rock. "I also had Tails set up a camera, in case you wanted to watch my performance again, so…"

"W-wait, that thing caught me stumble? And, it saw us…and we were about to keep going?"

"I'll turn it off." Sonic walked over to where the small tripod was standing and he pressed a button.

"But…but…" Rock's face was a bright red.

"But it's all yours now." Sonic added, handing him the camera. "So, you can cut out those parts if you like."

Rock laughed as he sat up. " I should've guessed that much. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be all self-conscious! Besides, it's not like anybody's gonna see it, it is your present after all and it's just between us."

Rock sighed before looking into Sonic's eyes. He quickly hugged him. "Sonic you always give me the best presents, thank you."

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy, Rock. Especially today." Sonic said quietly.


End file.
